jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Wächter der Macht (The Clone Wars)
Wächter der Macht ist die 15. Folge der dritten Staffel der Fernsehserie The Clone Wars. Sie bildet den ersten Teil der so genannten Mortis-Trilogie, benannt nach dem Planeten, auf dem die Handlung stattfindet. Unter dem Originaltitel Overlords wurde die Episode am 28. Januar 2011 auf dem amerikanischen Sender Cartoon Network ausgestrahlt. Die deutsche Erstausstrahlung erfolgte am 16. April 2011 auf Kabel eins. Wochenschau Handlung miniatur|Die Jedi auf [[Mortis]] Nachdem die republikanische Armee eine Übertragung von weit außerhalb des Äußeren Rands, im Chrelythiumn-System, abgefangen hat, stellt sich dem Jedi-Rat die Frage, warum in dieser Nachricht ein Jedi-Notfallcode eingebettet ist, der seit über 2.000 Jahren nicht benutzt worden ist. Daher werden Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker und seine Padawan Ahsoka Tano zur Nachforschung entsandt. An dem Ort, wo die Nachricht herstammt, sollen sie sich mit einem Sternzerstörer und Captain Rex treffen, da sie eine Falle der separatistischen Armee befürchten. Beide Seiten sind der Meinung, sich an dem Treffpunkt zu befinden, doch begegnen sie einander nicht. Nachdem der Kontakt zu Rex ausgefallen ist, taucht ein gewaltiger Monolith vor ihrem Shuttle auf und zieht es in sein Inneres. Von einem hellen Lichtstrahl geblendet, verlieren die drei Jedi das Bewusstsein und wachen später an Bord ihres Shuttles auf einem unbekannten Planeten auf. Sie verlassen ihr Schiff und betrachten die Gegend, als eine Frau, die Tochter, neben ihnen auftaucht. Sie fragt Anakin Skywalker, ob er derjenige sei, ohne näher darauf einzugehen. Sie besteht darauf, dass sie die drei zu ihm bringen muss, da nur er ihnen helfen kann und sie eine Zuflucht für die Nacht brauchen werden. Die Jedi folgen der Frau schließlich, verstehen aber nicht, was vor sich geht. Als sie einen Berghang entlang gehen, fallen ihnen einige Besonderheiten des Planeten auf: die Jahreszeiten wechseln im Tagesverlauf, es gibt keine Tiere und die Macht ist sehr präsent. Als Skywalker die Frau fragt, wohin sie gebracht werden, antwortet sie, dass der Vater sie sehen will. Sie selbst gehöre zu denjenigen, die das Gleichgewicht bewahren, der Anfang und das Ende seien. Plötzlich wechseln die Farben der Pflanzen ins Rote und es fallen gewaltige Gesteinsbrocken auf sie. Anakin Skywalker stößt die Frau in Sicherheit, während Kenobi und Tano von ihnen getrennt werden. Die Frau denkt, dass ihr Bruder hinter dem Angriff steckt und dass Skywalker in großer Gefahr sei. Sie legt ihm auf, den Ort nicht zu verlassen, während sie davongeht. Über Funk legt Skywalker Kenobi nahe, zum Schiff zurückzukehren, während er der Frau folgen würde. In diesem Moment zieht ein Sturm am Himmel auf, so dass beide Seiten zur Eile gedrängt werden. miniatur|links|Obi-Wan begegnet seinem verstorbenen Meister. Als Kenobi und Tano an den Ausgangspunkt zurückgekehrt sind, ist ihr Schiff verschwunden. Sie wundern sich, dass mit der aufziehenden Dunkelheit auch sämtliche Pflanzen absterben. Hinter ihnen erscheint plötzlich eine dunkle, männliche Person – es handelt sich um den Sohn von Mortis. Er ist erzürnt darüber, dass die beiden Jedi nicht, wie von seiner Schwester befohlen, an dem Hang gewartet haben. Kenobi entgegnet, nichts davon zu wissen, da sie von Anakin getrennt worden sind. Daraufhin fragt der Sohn, ob Anakin Skywalker wirklich der Auserwählte sei. Von dieser Frage irritiert, zünden Kenobi und Tano ihre Lichtschwerter, die der Sohn mit Hilfe der Macht wieder deaktiviert. Kenobi bezeichnet ihn dann als Sith, was der Sohn mit der Antwort „''Ja … und nein''“ zurückweist. Nachdem er die beiden vor dem tödlichen Sturm gewarnt hat, verwandelt er sich in eine mystische Kreatur und fliegt davon. Kenobi und Tano finden in einer nahegelegenen Höhle Unterschlupf, während Skywalker von einem Berg aus einen Tempel erblickt und entschließt, sich dorthin zu begeben. Später betritt er diesen Tempel und findet in dessen Inneren einen meditierenden alten Mann mit langem, weißen Bart vor – den Vater. Nachdem ihn der Vater begrüßt hat, fragt Skywalker, was von ihm verlangt wird. Der Mann antwortet, dass er herausfinden will, wer Skywalker wirklich ist und welches Schicksal ihn erwartet. Er bietet dem Jedi an, für die Nacht Quartier in dem Tempel zu beziehen. In der Zwischenzeit werden Obi-Wan und Ahsoka im Inneren der Höhle von Visionen heimgesucht: Obi-Wan sieht seinen verstorbenen Meister Qui-Gon Jinn in der Form eines Macht-Geists vor sich. Qui-Gon fragt ihn, ob er Anakin Skywalker zum Jedi ausgebildet hat – so wie er es ihm kurz vor seinem Tod versprochen hatte. Auf Obi-Wans Frage, was es es mit diesem Ort auf sich hat, antwortet er, dass drei Personen herausfinden wollen, ob Skywalker tatsächlich der Auserwählte ist. Wenn dem so ist, würde Skywalker es auch selbst realisieren, dennoch stellt Mortis eine Gefahr für den jungen Jedi dar. Danach verschwindet Qui-Gon wieder. miniatur|Der Vater spricht mit Anakin Skywalker. Im Tempel des Vaters wird Anakin aus dem Schlaf gerissen, von einer Kreatur, die sich als seine verstorbene Mutter ausgibt und ihr auch ähnlich sieht. Verschreckt zieht sich der Jedi zurück, da er sicher ist, dass seine Mutter tot ist. Sie erzählt ihm ein Geheimnis: Die Gesamtheit seiner Ausbildung und seiner Taten hat ihn an diesen Ort geführt; seine Jedi-Ausbildung hat ihm gut gedient, doch seine Bestimmung geht darüber hinaus. Sie fragt Anakin, wo sein Schmerz liegt, damit sie ihn womöglich davon befreien kann. Er antwortet, dass er zu spät gekommen war, um sie zu retten und so als Jedi und Sohn versagt hat. Darüber hinaus hat er viele Leben vernichtet, um ihren Tod zu rächen. Seine Mutter entgegnet, dass es nun an der Zeit für ihn sei, von seiner Schuld loszulassen. Dasgleiche würde für die vermeidliche Liebe zu seiner Ehefrau gelten. Daraufhin verwandelt sich seine Mutter in eine monsterähnliche Kreatur und verschwindet. In der Höhle wird Ahsoka Tano von einer Stimme geweckt; kurz darauf sieht sie ihr erwachsenes Ich vor sich. Die Kreatur warnt sie davor, weiter bei ihrem Meister zu bleiben, da dieser der Dunklen Seite gefährlich nahe stehe. Kurz darauf löst sich Ahsokas erwachsenes Abbild im Feuer auf und die Padawan wird von Obi-Wan geweckt. In dem Tempel stellt sich Skywalker mit gezündetem Lichtschwert dem meditierenden Vater entgegen und bezichtigt ihn als Sith-Lord. Der Vater entgegnet, dass er weder Sith noch Jedi sei und dass er, genau wie Skywalker, über all dem stehe. Da sich Skywalker mit der Antwort nicht zufrieden gibt, schiebt der Vater dessen Lichtschwert mit bloßen Händen bei Seite und gibt sich als einer der Macht-Wächter aus. Als Skywalker ihn auf die Vision von seine Mutter anspricht, vermutet der Vater, dass sein Sohn dahintersteckt, weil sie viele Formen annehmen können. Da er und seine Kinder die Macht auf besondere Weise nutzen können, hat er sich mit ihnen auf diesen Ort zurückgezogen, um sie zu kontrollieren. Denn sie stehen für das fundamentale Gleichgewicht der Macht: die Tochter für das Licht und der Sohn für die Dunkelheit. Nachdem er herausgefunden hat, dass der Auserwählte gefunden worden ist, wollte der Vater sich persönlich davon überzeugen. Da Skywalker die Auserwählten-Prophezeiung für einen Mythos hält, schlägt der Vater vor, dass er einen Test ablegen soll; wenn er besteht, werde es ihm und seinen Freunden freistehen zu gehen. miniatur|links|Der Auserwählte bezwingt Tochter und Sohn. Bei Tagesanbruch machen sich Obi-Wan Kenobi und Ahsoka Tano wieder auf den Weg, werden jedoch von der Tochter und dem Sohn, die sich in ihren Biest-Erscheinungen von der Luft aus auf sie stürzen, entführt. Inzwischen haben sich Anakin Skywalker und der Vater in die Arena auf der Hinterseite des Tempels begeben. Die Kinder des Vaters, immer noch in ihren Biestformen, bringen Skywalkers Mitstreiter in die Arena und halten sie fest. Der Vater eröffnet Skywalker, dass er seinen Kindern befohlen habe, die beiden Jedi zu töten. Nun müsse er sich von seinen Schuldgefühlen befreien und wählen, wen von beiden er zu retten gedenkt. Obi-Wan sagt Anakin, dass dieser Planet die Macht ist – er muss sie nun nutzen. Anakin bedient sich der Macht, um die beiden Bestien dazu zu bringen, ihre Gefangenen loszulassen. Daraufhin stößt er sie gegen die Mauern und zwingt sie auf die Knie, so dass sie wieder ihre humanoiden Erscheinungsbilder annehmen. Der Vater stößt nun wieder zu ihnen und zeigt Skywalker, dass er in der Tat der Auserwählte ist, da er es geschafft hat, seine beiden Kinder zu bezwingen. Skywalker erinnert ihn an sein Versprechen, doch der Vater will ihn zunächst unter vier Augen sprechen, damit ihm die Wahrheit klar wird. Der alte Mann teilt ihm mit, dass er bald sterben werde und dass Skywalker, als der Auserwählte, seinen Platz einnehmen soll, um das Gleichgewicht zwischen seinen beiden Kindern zu bewahren. Nachdem Skywalker dieses Angebot abgelehnt hat, räumt der Vater ein, dass er ihn nicht dazu wird zwingen können, doch sollte er den Planeten nun verlassen, würde ihn seine Selbstsucht heimsuchen – wie auch die Galaxis. Später besteigen die drei Jedi ihr Shuttle und heben ab, nachdem Skywalker einen kurzen Moment inne gehalten hat. Dramatis personae *CC-7567 „Rex“ *Qui-Gon Jinn (Vision) *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Shmi Skywalker Lars (Vision) *Anakin Skywalker *Sohn *Ahsoka Tano *Tenant *Tochter *Vater Trivia *In der amerikanischen Originalfassung der Episode haben zwei Schauspieler der Prequel-Trilogie einen Gastauftritt: Liam Neeson als Qui-Gon Jinn und Pernilla August als Shmi Skywalker Lars. Weitere Gastauftritte haben Darsteller aus dem Videospiel The Force Unleashed: Sam Witwer, bekannt als Starkiller, synchronisiert den Sohn und Adrienne Wilkinson, die Maris Brood in TFU spielt, die Tochter. *Während Qui-Gon zu Obi-Wan spricht, kann man im Hintergrund Auszüge aus John Williams’ Kompositionen für vernehmen. Des Weiteren wurde das Force Theme eingebaut, als Obi-Wan von Anakin spricht. *Das Konzept für die Geschichte und Charaktere der Mortis-Trilogie stammt direkt von George Lucas. Seine Ideen schließlich umzusetzen, stellte für Dave Filoni und das Produktionsteam eine große Herausforderung dar. *Als Anakin die Tochter und den Sohn sagt ,das sie auf die knie gehen sollen, hört man kurz das atmen von Darth Vader Weblinks * * * en:Overlords es:Overlords it:Overlords nl:Overlords pt:Overlords ru:Повелители Kategorie:The Clone Wars (Fernsehserie) 3.15 Kategorie:Kanon-Quellen